Halax
The Halax are an extremely ancient reptilian race from the lush jungle planet of Halbru, and one of the six contenders in the Arena Conflict. Originally occupying a powerful, yet stagnating, interstellar empire, the Halax were threatened with extinction when they began to deplete the resources of their home galaxy, saved only by the intervention of a god-like entity known as Syllys and subsequent acquisition of magical powers. History The Halax separate their history into two distinct halves, denoted by their knowledge and subservience to Syllys. Modern Halax are quick to emphasize the difference between them and the ancient Protohalax, who had not knowledge of Syllys and no access to magical powers. Eons ago, the Protohalax Federation wielded uncontested control of its home galaxy. The technological capabilities of the Protohalax were sublime, but, unfortunately, they had failed to develop a reliable method of intergalactic travel, and were restricted to the confines of their relatively small galaxy. Populations surged exponentially, and, at their unbound rate of industrial and technological development, it was likely that the Protohalax would eventually deplete the resources of their galaxy and go extinct. This realization drove the government of the Protohalax Federation to pursue research into new methods of FTL travel. However, after many failed experiments, it became apparent that conventional technology would not allow the Protohalax to escape their galaxy. Salvation came not in the form of a new technological breakthrough, but rather, in the form of a new religion surrounding a mythical being called Syllys. Imparting specific individuals with vast amounts of power, Syllys quickly gained the loyalty of large swaths of the Protohalax population through the awe-inspiring magical abilities of his messiahs. At first, the leaders of the Protohalax Federation were impartial to this emerging religion, believing it to be nothing more than a collection of myths and rumors that were of no importance to them. However, as worship of Syllys grew increasingly popular, the government became worried. The hierarchy established by this religion was determined only by devotion to Syllys and the magical capabilities that came with it, which meant that, compared to the magically-endowed religious leaders, the members of the Protohalax government wielded no true power. To quell what they saw as a potential usurpation of their power, the Protohalax government sent its armed forces out to hunt down and kill the leaders of Syllys' religion. This decision sealed the fate of the Protohalax Federation, as, once they realized they were coming under attack, the followers of Syllys struck back at the Protohalax government with vicious force. Even despite all of their technological marvels, the forces of the Protohalax Federation were no match for the physics-defying magical abilities of Syllys' followers, and in no time at all, the Protohalax Federation was completely destroyed. From its ashes rose a new civilization of violent, vengeful creatures, bound together only by their undying devotion to their god. This marked the end of the Protohalax, and the beginning of the infamous Halax. Access to magical powers removed any previous limitations on the scale of Halax civilization, and as a result, they expanded outwards into the vast universe with rapid speed. Instantaneous magical teleportation made intergalactic travel feasible, while matter creation magic satisfied the material needs of the exponentially growing Halax populations. This rapid expansion meant that it was only a matter of time until the Halax met with another powerful race of intergalactic proportions, the Druko. These simple-minded and materialistic aliens, whom the Halax saw as an affront to Syllys, did not take kindly to Halax intrusions on their territory, and war soon broke out between them. This bitter conflict continued on for millennia, and was eventually joined by Transhumanity, an ambitious mechanical species that both the Halax and Druko felt threatened by, thus creating the notorious three-way conflict between these races that has existed for a considerable portion of the universe's history. In addition to the promise of survival and chance to secure yet another victory against their old enemies, the Halax believe Syllys himself is guiding them towards victory in the Arena Conflict, and likewise, they fight with spiritual fervor other races cannot hope to match. Biology and Appearance Ambivalence towards self-modification technology (including cybernetics and genetic engineering), as well as a religiously-enforced desire to retain the sanctity of their race's original forms has barred the Halax from changing much in terms of physical appearance, even despite their billions of years of history as a space-faring species. The Halax still resemble quadrupedal reptiles, averaging about 8 ft (2.4 m) in total length and 4 ft (1.2 m) in body width. They have excellent eyesight thanks to the six highly-articulate eyes placed along the length of their knife-shaped heads, and their bodies, covered in dark green scales, are extremely flexible. This, combined with their unique ability to climb on walls thanks to adhesive pads in their feet, give the Halax a great deal of freedom when designing their structures and spaceships, as they are not bound to a single plane of motion, and can make use of the walls and ceilings of enclosed structures. The Halax reproduce sexually and lay hard-shell eggs, and there is very little sexual dimorphism in their species. Most Halax males are extremely virile, which, combined with the high egg counts of Halax females, allow the Halax to reproduce extremely quickly, a biological trait that has aided them significantly in many conflicts. In addition to countless rites and rituals, the Halax display their reverence for Syllys by adorning their bodies with a wide variety of trinkets, tattoos, garments and lavish jewelry. These objects, which are specially designed and manufactured under the guidance of Halax priests, signify an individual's devotion to Syllys, and are usually a good indicator of a Halax's status within society. The Halax underclass often possess very few body decorations, if at all, while the Halax elite, including their priests and presiding theocratic leaders, are so heavily adorned with jewelry and tattoos that they no longer resemble their original selves. Since a Halax's devotion to Syllys is directly related to their magical aptitude, the individuals that possess the most decorations are usually those that wield the greatest magical powers. Many wizards and grand wizards within the Halax army make use of specially-designed jewelry and tattoos that correlate to a particular branch of magic, amplifying their skill within their respective branch. The unique combinations of body decorations that enhance magical abilities are closely-guarded secrets within the Halax theocracy, restricted to only the Halax grand priests and kept well out of the hands of the Halax underclass. Civilization and Culture Although they inhabit a civilization of intergalactic proportions and have made unprecedented breakthroughs in the utilization of magic, Halax society, as a whole, remains grim and feudal. A vast majority of Halax individuals live in squalid conditions, constantly laboring to maintain their gargantuan infrastructure and sate the demands of their superiors. While they have virtually no access to magical powers due to their lack of adorning trinkets, faith in Syllys is high even among the Halax underclass, both out of a desire to improve their conditions through faith, and out of fear of incurring Syllys' wrath through a lack of piety. The Halax are ruled through a rigid theocracy comprised of two distinct halves, each with three hierarchical levels. The priests, grand priests and supreme priests are the administrators, ritual masters and "scientists" of the Halax, dedicated to preserving religious information and carefully managing the ways in which worship of Syllys is carried out. On the other hand, the wizards, grand wizards and supreme wizards are the engineers, generals and overseers of the Halax, using their magical powers to uphold Halax society and fight its enemies. Both of these groups are controlled by the Supreme Messiahs, an oligarchy of seemingly immortal Halax that have the most direct connection to Syllys, and rule all of Halax civilization. Although priests often have the same magical aptitude as wizards of a similar class, they usually don't make use of their powers unless absolutely necessary. The vast majority of Halax have almost no magical ability whatsoever due to their low status, and are regulated to basic occupations and menial labor tasks that do not require magic. Life for the Halax underclass is harsh and brief due to tight religious regulations and abuse from their superiors. This is contrasted greatly by the luxuries afforded to the Halax elite, who live in pristine palaces towering high above the slums of their residential complexes. The regimented system of magic provided to the Halax by Syllys is used in a wide number of ways throughout their society, and has been merged with their existing technologies to create the unique magitechnological systems relied upon by the Halax civilization. Continuous worship of Syllys and exploration of the magical abilities he grants his most devout subjects has allowed the Halax to seperate magic into three specific branches. [[Gylxama|'Gylxama']] is the magic of creation, and allows the Halax to create matter out of nothingness. Vulxama is the magic of destruction, and allows the Halax to destroy matter at the molecular level. Panxama is the magic of movement, and allows the Halax to teleport matter to distant locations instantaneously. Each branch of magic has its own set of priests and wizards dedicated to exploring their intricacies in the hopes of unlocking new powers. The usage of magic by an individual requires extensive training and practice, but once a Halax becomes sufficiently skilled in the manipulation of a specific magic type, the manipulation of this magic becomes akin to basic physical exertion, and can be used as much as the individual wants, so long as they retain their loyalty to Syllys. Due to the training involved, most Halax restrict themselves to a single magical doctrine that they seek to become masters in, but there are some Halax that study multiple branches at once. The few Halax that become masters of all three branches are called Trilords, and are some of the most powerful and prestigious members of Halax society. Gameplay Much like the Transhumans, the Halax are an aggressive and offense-focused race, endowed with a wide selection of potent weapons and structures that amplify the destructiveness of their forces. They are differentiated from the play style of the Transhumans by having better access to defensive options and a much, much higher focus on mobility, aided greatly by a selection of abilities and structures that enable the instantaneous teleportation of their forces. However, the greatest, and most notable, strength of the Halax are their magical powers, which have a great number of applications on the battlefield. By using Mana, a secondary resource the Halax produce alongside RP, magical weapons can have their damage amplified temporarily, allowing even low-tier weapons to be just as destructive as some high-tier weapons. Mana is also used to cast Spells, which are powerful abilities with unlimited range that can dramatically change the flow of combat. While most Spells are most useful in very specific situations, there is one that almost all Halax players will use excessively: Teleport. The ability to instantaneously teleport their Blocks to other locations makes the Halax the single most mobile race in the game, and has a wide number of uses under different circumstances. Clever Halax players that learn how to use Teleport in unexpected ways are some of the most dangerous foes any other player can go up against. Interestingly enough, the usage of magic is both the greatest strength, and the greatest weakness, of the Halax. Since Mana is used to construct a majority of Halax weapons and structures, a lack of Mana in the mid-game and late-game can lead to a quick defeat, as it prevents the Halax from using most of their stronger equipment. The amount of Mana a Halax player has access to, and their army's overall magical potential, is closely tied to the number of Amplifier Citadels they have constructed, so losing just one of these crucial structures can be very detrimental. Halax players must be especially careful against Druko and Transhuman players, as these races have special tools designed to cripple the magical abilities of Halax players. The Halax army is utterly dependent on magic to succeed in battle, and it is this dependence that can cause problems when fighting opponents that understand the inherent weaknesses of the Halax arsenal. Play Tips (As Halax) * Make use of the Teleport Spell's offensive and defensive capabilities in equal measure. This Spell can help your forces both evade enemy attacks, and strike at enemy defenses from unexpected places. It is often viable to spend extra Mana on multiple teleportations in one turn instead of using more expensive Spells. * Defend your Amplifier Citadels! These structures are vital for your survival in combat, and you should be building as many as possible to maximize your Mana income. Don't forget to place your weapons near your Amplifier Citadels in order to benefit from their area damage bonus. * Don't be stingy with Mana. Like RP, any Mana you don't spend during your turn is lost upon ending your turn, so you should always be using any leftover Mana you may have to amplify existing magical weapons or teleport Blocks that are in dangerous areas. * Be wary of any magic-inhibiting effects enemy weapons/structures might be able to generate. These effects can render your magical weapons/structures completely inert and cripple your defenses. Always prioritize attacking enemy forces with these effects over anything else. Play Tips (Against Halax) * Weapons with Ring range types are vital for deterring offensive Halax teleportation strategies, so make good use of them in order to keep your other forces safe. A lack of weapon coverage makes it easy for the Halax to stay out of range and attack from unreachable sectors. * Prioritize the destruction of Amplifier Citadels over everything else. The Halax arsenal is practically useless without these structures. * Magic-inhibiting structures, such as the Nullifier Complex or Nanohedron Obelisk, can keep your forces safe from some of the more dangerous Halax Spells and weapons. Use them as much as possible. * ETH resistance bonuses are very beneficial against Halax weaponry, which primarily uses ETH damage. Immunity is even better, but watch out for Fanaticism Tendrils, as they can become vastly more destructive against forces with high ETH resistance. Tech Catalog Weapons Escalation Level 1 * Superheated Ballista (2 RP, 50 DUR, 30 PHY, +2) * Burrower Ball Cannon (Magical) (3 RP + 1 Mana, 40 DUR, 40 ENG, x2) * Vulxama Temple (Magical) (4 RP + 1 Mana, 50 DUR, 50 ETH, o1) Escalation Level 2 * Saturation Trebuchet (5 RP, 60 DUR, 30 PHY, +3) * Fanaticism Tendril (6 RP, 70 DUR, 40 ENG, o2) * Focusing Chamber (Magical) (6 RP + 2 Mana, 60 DUR, 40 ETH, x3) * Ether Napalm Summoner (Magical) (7 RP + 3 Mana, 70 DUR, 40 ETH, o3) Escalation Level 3 * Apparition Bomb Factory (Magical) (Limit: 2) (8 RP + 4 Mana, 80 DUR, 10 ETH, o4 (3 Mana firing cost)) * Relativistic Coilgun (Limit: 2) (Requires Protohalax Heritage) (9 RP, 80 DUR, 80 PHY, +4 (3 RP firing cost)) Escalation Level 4 * Syllys' Claw (Limit: 1) (10 RP + 5 Mana, 100 DUR, 80 ETH, o3 (4 Mana firing cost)) Structures Escalation Level 1 * Triumph Colossus (2 RP, 40 DUR) * Laborer Den (3 RP, 60 DUR) * Lesser Panxama Temple (Magical) (4 RP + 1 Mana, 70 DUR) Escalation Level 2 * Amplifier Citadel (Magical) (5 RP + 1 Mana, 60 DUR) * Magic Shield (Magical) (6 RP + 2 Mana, 70 DUR) Escalation Level 3 * Greater Panxama Temple (Limit: 2) (Magical) (7 RP + 3 Mana, 70 DUR) * Mana Conduit (Limit: 2) (Magical) (8 RP + 4 Mana, 50 DUR) Escalation Level 4 * Syllys Manifest (Limit: 1) (Magical) (10 RP + 5 Mana, 100 DUR) Spells Teleport (1 Mana) Reintegrate (2 Mana) Destroy (3 Mana) Duplicate (4 Mana) Smite (5 Mana) Upgrades Escalation Level 2 Focused Destruction Stunning Saturation Attuned Panxama Manipulation Soulbranding Escalation Level 3 Fanaticism Overdrive Adaptive Magical Barriers Mana Burn Auxiliary Mana Production Escalation Level 4 Matter-Spirituality Convergence Aggressive Teleportation Hallowed Theatre Protohalax Heritage Category:Playable Races Category:Major Races